yokia soldier
by animecollecter
Summary: i took on a challenge from a fellow author. enstead of tsukune aono, the story writer will be the main character. i was originaly human but i sacrifice my humanity to become one the monsters known from legend. animefan 1996 has the rules of how i am doing it. if you are interested in doing something like i am doing. i suck at summaries to let you know. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is animecollecter telling you that I have a new story for you all. Actually, it is a challenge from animefan 1996 while he/she is doing the same thing. The rules based of this challenge are on the authors' story. Besides me, others are taking this challenged as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in rights.

Person talking "hi"

Person in thought 'hi'

Inner moka talking **"hello"**

Inner moka in thought **'hello'**

The monster spirit inside me talking _"hey"_

The monster spirit inside me in thought _'hey'_

As of the year of 2012, the population of the United States is currently over 311 million people. The citizens of the United States living here are naturally born citizens or from different nations that are legally integrated. As the population continues to rise, one naturally born citizen who is currently in the armed forces received special orders that state for remainder of current contract, he is to attend a college university somewhere in japan as a student for three years. Currently this soldier is 20 years of age but he looks roughly about a few couple years younger.

He only looks like that due to being stationed in Hawaii getting a nice tan easily. Getting a new set of glasses to replace his old ones and having a freshly new haircut. I know this person very well because the person whom I am talking about is none other than me. How I got this strange assignment? I really don't know nor do I give a dam at this point. I'll say that it was an opportunity to do something that most citizens and/or soldiers never get the chance to partake.

My story begins where the flight I have taken from Hawaii to japan starts to descend.

Line break

_Bing_ "attention all passengers; please remain in your seats and your seat belts fastened. Have your trays closed and lock and your seats at the upright position. Turn all electrical devices off at this time as we make our immediate decent."

I look out onto the window seeing the city and the airport getting closer and closer as the flight makes its final landing to our current destination. I wait in my seat for about another 20 minutes before hearing speakers goes off giving the speech of our deport that I've heard so many times already.

"On the behalf the staff and as todays flight captain, we like to thank for flying with us today and hope see you again real soon. Thank you for flying delta airline and have a pleasant day." (Delta airlines have the cheapest tickets out of all air flights. They're not as great as other air flights but save more money that way.)

I sit in my seat for another ten minutes before I get out of my seat, grab my stuff and start heading for the exit. I step outside and immediately look for a bus stop and I found one just across the street. I cross the street and waited by the bus stop. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I arrive at the bus stop, a yellow bus pulls up and opens its doors wide open. I look up to a man wearing what look like a blue truly uniform that you see people wear on trains asking for tickets to be verified.

I looked at him oddly; it was not what he was wearing or the fact he was smoking a cigar inside the bus. It was his eyes he had that got me. His eyes were completely white and looked like they were glowing. I thought at first he was blind, but that flew to the back of my mind since he was able to drive without causing an accident and he was looking right at me knowing that I am right there. For some odd reason I thought he was looking right through me more than at me. I put that thought behind since it could be the long flight trip and the effects of jet leg kicking in. I almost missed the bus driver's question if I wasn't so deep into my thoughts just now.

"Are you attending yokai academy?" the bus driver ask eerily

"Are you the one that's going to take me their?" I answered his question with another question and he chuckled a little and pointed his thumb behind him and answered with two words that I needed to hear.

"Hop in" said the bus driver

I got on the bus and took a seat in the back since I like siting in back more than the front. I let mind wonder a little bit, asking questions to myself knowing that they will not be answered back.

'Why was I giving this simple assignment when it should be given to someone in spec ops? Who was that guy that was dress like a priest giving me the university invitation to attend? What was that dream that I had surrounded by fire but it didn't burn me and that creature that look like a wolf with brown fur all over his body and red fur turfs covering his wrist and ankles and neck like a mane but was standing like he was human as well? What did that creature mean if I wanted to be human or something more?'

I kept thinking more of that dream I had the night before I left to attend the university over in japan. I knew dreams are nothing more than dreams but I had a gut feeling that it meant more and it would not be last time I would have that dream. I was broken from my thoughts when my cell phone went off playing sweet child of mine from guns'n'roses. I knew who it was without even looking and so I answer the call.

"Anderton speaking."

"Hey Anderton, this is SSgt Carlson."

SSgt Carlson is my chief of the section that I am in. My previous chief was SSgt Soriano but he is currently PCSing right now.

"Sorry chief for not calling you once my flight finally landed. Jet leg and the fact that I did not want to have the bus waiting on me."

"That's alright; I was just checking on you. Make sure you let top know when you get off with me."

"Yes chief."

"Oh and another thing, make sure that-"

"Chief? Chief are you their? What the hell? Why is my phone turn off? Oh that's why."

I look out the window right after I lost contact with my chief. Out of my window I saw nothing but black. I came to the conclusion we are currently going through a tunnel and that's how I lost service. The tunnel seems to be longer than most tunnels I have been through. So I ask the bus driver since he was the only one in here besides me.

"Hey bus driver, how long is it till we reach the end? I need to call someone important when we reach the end."

"I really wouldn't worry about that kid." The bus driver said eerily. "There is going to be a lot of scarier shit coming your way at yokai academy. So you better watch your back when we get there."

"What the hell you mean by that?" I said "I've dealt with scarier shit then a simple college university. So I ask again; what the hell do you mean by that?"

The bus driver did not respond to my question but just started to chuckle like it was a dam joke to him. I was about to raise my voice to get his attention and have him answer my question. Before I could do that, I got blinded by the light at the end of the tunnel. It took me a few minutes to readjust my eyes so I could see again. All I saw was the afternoon light setting slowly and dead life all around me.

Line break

"We here kid." The bus driver said

I got up and pick up my duffle bag and large suitcase and I hoped out of the bus.

"Thanks for the ride sir and take care." I said

"I should be telling you that kid. You better watch your back. It'll keep you alive longer."

With his finale warning, the bus driver closed his door and drove off to who knows where.

'I don't know what he meant by all that but I should take his warning. There are probably gang members and those who cause trouble at the university. Oh yeah, I should contact top to let him know I arrived.'

I took out my cell phone and saw that I had no service. Since this is a different country, I do not know the area well. The only thing that I hope for was there was a phone booth at the university. I hardly doubt there was since we are in the 21st century now. With that in mind, I just suck it up and drive on. I was walking on the path that consist a scenery of nothing but dead trees and tombstones lying about. I had a feeling if I was walking to a morgue more than a university.

My mind snaps to attention when I keep hearing a constant rattling noise. I did not know what it was but I continued down the path getting closer to the university. As I continued down the path at a constant pace, the rattling noise sounded like it was getting closer. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me and wonder what it was that keep making that noise. I turned around only to see that there was nothing behind me. I notice that the sound was not coming from behind me but it was coming from above. So I looked up and saw the strangest thing I would ever see.

A bat

Ok, now I know everyone out there is reading this think that I am crazy. Trust me in that I have seen a lot bats. But this one looked entirely different from any other bat that I have seen. The body of this bat look like it was drawn with an oval shaped, it had its wings, pointy ears and a tail, but its face look more like it was drawn, two eyes and a mouth and that's it. That's the reason why look so strange to me. I continued looking at it strangly but the next thing happened caught me off guard.

It talked!

It only said five words, but it still surprises me that it talked!

"Just me a bat wee" it said

I had the most dumbfounded look on my face. I covered half my face with one of my hands and showed symtems of exhaustion.

"men I must be really tired, because I assume that bat just talked right now." I said

Line break

I could not say anything more or continue down on my path because the next thing happened was that I get runned over by a bike. It causes me to fall forward and scrape my face against the ground and perform a tumble roll a little bit. I managed to regain my senses and mutter a few curses in between while getting up. But before I can get fully, my hand landed on something soft and I heard a little soft moan. I jerked my head up to see what caused that soft moan. What beholds to my site was a woman about around my age. I notice that the woman's hair color was pink and to me it looked like it was a natural hair color and it was never dyed once to that color. Her hair covered her face a little bit so I could not get a clear visual of what she looked like. But within the second I looked up, the woman takes her right hand and moves the strands of her hair out of her face and opens her eyes. When I looked at her for the first time without anything blocking in her way, I notice that her eyes were emerald green and her face shows no blemishes. To me she looked very attractive and she seemed to have a look of innocence on her face. My train of thought of this lovely woman snaps back to reality when she tried to stand up and my hand accidentally slip downward a little bit unintentionally.

She uttered a little eep and protrudes a rose-colored tent on her cheeks at the situation that we were both currently in. I realized in a split second that I was entering a very dangerous situation that would've gone bad for me due to my hand is between her legs. I am not a pervert or anything but she didn't know anything about me and I had to make sure she did not think that I was one. So I pulled my hand out from between her legs, raise my hands in defense let her know that I don't mean any harm and I'm trying to explain myself.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that." I said "I got run over by a bike that you were on and I tried to get up. I did not know that you were right next to me, nor did I know my hand was on your leg. But I will admit I got distracted by how cute you looked. I don't mean any harm to you. I am sorry if I caused any misunderstanding towards you."

The pink haired woman look at me with a smile on her face and her blush lessened to a pink hue. The smile of hers was the only sign telling me that she understands that the current situation that happened was unintentional and a complete accident.

"I understand and I should apologize as well." She said I was the one who ran over you and got us in this predicament. You look like someone who has no ill intentions towards women. My reasons for what has transpired were the fact that while I was on my bike I started to get lightheaded and I wasn't paying attention. Once I regained my senses, I couldn't stop myself before it was too late."

I smiled towards her and I was grateful that she didn't blow this out of proportion. I felt something running down my cheek and I was curious what it was. With my left hand, I wiped it over my left cheek and put it in front of my face. I realize my left cheek was bleeding. Apparently my new acquaintance noticed that as well and caused her to panic a little bit.

"Oh no you bleeding!" She exclaimed while pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket

The next thing I knew was that she was close perimeters around me focusing on wiping the blood off my cheek. The blush was forming on my face a little. Well, I never had a girlfriend before and she was gorgeous to my site so of course I am going to have a blush on my face. After she was done wiping the blood off my face, she started to have a small blush on her face and started to fidget a little bit.

"I shouldn't be doing this but the smell is too irresistible." She said

I did not know what she meant by that but she was close to me that I was able to smell her hair. It smelled like peaches and strawberries. It was a nice smell that traveled through my nose. Her hands were suddenly cupping around my cheeks bringing my attention towards her face.

"Sorry I can't help myself because I am a vampire." She said

She brought her face close to my neck and slightly bites down on it. I felt my blood coming out of my neck and going through her mouth. The bite felt more like the times that i had my blood drawn for health checks. My mind went to over drive to what was transpiring here.

'What the hell is going on here! Is this the warning I got from the strange bus driver meant? What the hell did I get myself into?'

Before I could utter a word towards her to stop what she was doing. She pulled back looking shocked and ashamed of her action.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to do that but I could not help myself"

"It's alright." I grunted "you just surprised me with that little act of yours. I'm alright, so don't worry about that."

What I said must have cause the woman in front of me to relax and felt relieved that I did not cause this situation to blow out of proportions as well. She walks over to pick up the acceptance paper to Yokai University. She looks over where I am standing and notice that I had the same paper that I did.

"Are you attending here at Yokai University?" she ask

"Yeah it will be my first year here." I said

"What a coincidence, I am attending as a first year as well." She said "but why are you not wearing the standard school uniform if you are attending here?"

"Standard school uniform?" I asked

That's when I notice that she was wearing a green jacket that was almost similar to the class As dress uniform that will be obsolete next year. (Dress blues are replacing the class As if you don't know.) A white shirt was showing from the green jacket notifying me that she had something beneath the green jacket. She wore a skirt that seemed to be below the standards of school regulation of clothing wear. But I was thinking the regulations at my former high school; so I presumed that the wearing regulations are different and not the same. I remebered that I was told about standared uniform but they said to pack up my clothes and they will inform all faculties having a foreign exchange student attending this year. It seems to me that foreign exchange students are exampt from the standard school uniform.

"The reason I am not wearing the standard school uniform because I am attending this university from a different country." I said

This brought revelation to her that whoever this person is right in front of her is not originally from japan.

"Oh so you are a foreign exchange student." She said "so where are you from originally?"

"I from the united states." I said

"Wow I heard many great things from their as a child." she said

"really?" I said

She smiled nodded her head but her expression changed instantly and started moving around uncomfortably like she was dreading something.

"I have to ask; what do you think about vampires?" she said

I quickly went to thought about that question

'Vampires? She states that she was one earlier. But could it be a trend here? I never judge someone by their appearance, so I'll answer her honestly of what I think.'

"Honestly I can't really say much about it." I said "I don't judge by the appearance of the person. So I can't give an honest answer right now."

I look into her eyes seeing hope in them deeply.

"So will it be okay if we could be friends?" she ask

"Sure I would like that." I said "You look like the kind of person I could trust and I don't have any friends since I'm not from here."

As soon as those words left my mouth, the next thing I saw was the kind woman leap right in front of me and hugs me. But due to the unexpected leap from her and the hug, I fall backwards landing on my back towards the ground and dragging her with me. Now we are both back on the ground yet again.

"Thank you! I thought I wouldn't be able to make a friend here but now I don't have to worry." She said

"Like wise." I said "I'm glad that I have made a friend before school started. You are nice person to consider having as a friend."

"thanks." She said.

We both got and dusted the dirt off our clothes. The woman that just became my friend walk over to her bike, got on it and started to drove off but stops a moment later and looks back at me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, my name is moka akashiya." Moka said

"My name is Patrick Anderton." I said "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Patrick." Moka said "well, see you around."

"See you later." I said

She disappeared and I was by myself once again but I had a small smile forming on my face.

"She is a nice girl." I said "I'm glad that I made a friend like her."

I'm going to end it here because if I continued, it would be a long chapter. So I am going to split this as a 2 or 3 part prolog. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review, review, review. I don't accept flames so don't bother.


	2. poll time!

Sorry if you are disappointed that you thought this an update.

I have been busy with stuff (army) that I have not gone a chance to continue.

Important announcement: Tsukune Aono, the Quinn yokie hybrid will go through a revised version later in the future due to (spelling errors, putting the appropriate talk and thought signs, listing strength and weakness of forms, and most importantly the first chapter too long due to some flamers ('cough' hypocrites "cough') I have to redo it. This revised version I hope to do better than the last.

I have a poll set for anyone who wants me to do what Xover I should do.

So take time to do it for me please.

Vote ends in mid Feb.

So get up and move out!

VOTE NOW!

Sincerely

Animecollecter

P.S. this will be my very first poll I have done.


	3. poll time extened!

I know the voting should have in mid Feb but I did not get much votes. So until mid-March the voting continues. Here is what I got so far

Bleach and dance in the vampire bund: 4

Naruto and dance in the vampire bund: 3

Bleach and kanokon: 1

Bleach and cat planet cuties: 0

Naruto and cat planet cuties: 0

That is the current poll in.

NOTE: the story that I will create might/might not be the one with the most votes but I like to see more votes than this. So if you have not voted yet on my poll on my profile, do it now and spread the word on all our fellow authors as well. By mid-march, voting will be finalized.

You have till mid-march

Later

Animecollecter


End file.
